3 girls, a cat, and a magic school
by Etoile de Nuit
Summary: Kaori, Reina, and Yukie are somewhat average teenage girls who just happen to have wings, magic powers, and an extremely high need to have fun. They fly off to London over summer vacation simple because they feel like it and end up on the wrong train and
1. Default Chapter

3 girls, a cat, and a magic school

Chapter 1

            I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter/YGO fics and decided that I couldn't do a crossover like that since I couldn't subject such a wonderful anime to something so…so…non-anime!!!!! I realized how many YGO fics I've written (that's what all of mine are ^_^) though I like it that way! I can only write humor fics in which guys I hate are tortured and girls wreak total havoc upon the world. Fun, huh? Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……. I decided to write a Harry Potter fic just like that!!! This subject is totally new to me so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease don't flame me if it's bad! (actually, I've never gotten a flame before so it'd be kinda interesting to get one….) 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and thank God I don't! I'm not a big fan (the books are pretty good, especially the third and fourth ones, but the movies are kinda crappy) so that's the reason for the fic. I own Yukie, Reina, and Kaori though. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was 6:00 am in Nagasaki, Japan and a really loud twin bell alarm clock rang, piercing the silence of the small bedroom. A thin light hand reached out from beneath the blanket and picked up the alarm clock. The hand pulled it back under the blankets, surveyed the time, and threw the still ringing clock to the floor, where it silenced itself with a crash. The fussy-haired head of a girl popped out from beneath the blanket and stretched her arms. She rubbed her hand through her blue-green hair and tumbled clumsily from the bed. This is how 15-year-old Reina's morning usually began. 

            " I hate mornings…" she groaned, hopping in the shower. "Why couldn't Yukie schedule us a plane during the afternoon? Why 8:00 am?!" she snarled, throwing the soap only to have it bounce off the shower wall and hit her in the face. She finished washing herself and toweled herself off, cursing the shower wall in mutters. " What time is it in London anyway?! Like 1:00 am?!" she continued griping while she hurriedly put on her clothes. She slipped on her red mini skirt and a white-tank top with a pair of flat heel shoes, also white. She quickly grabbed her previously packed suitcase and rushed out the door and downstairs to the kitchen to say good-bye to her mother.

            " Sayonara Kasan I'm going to London now I'll see you in two weeks Bye!" she said, blending her words together and rushing from the house. Her mother simply stared, her cup of coffee halfway to her mouth. Reina jumped on her motor scooter and tied her suitcase down behind her. (she's not old enough to drive) She revved the machine up and sped off. She was to meet up with her best friends, Yukie (pronounced Yu ki ay) and Kaori, at the airport since Yukie had arranged them to go on a 2-week vacation to London for the beginning of summer vacation. She locked her scooter to a bike rack with a bike lock, praying that that would keep it put until she got back. She, Yukie, and Kaori each had wings since they were magical girls but, like all of those other magic stories you hear every single blasted day, they kept their powers a secret since they didn't wanna be bothered with scientists and reporters and crap like that. Yukie had psychic powers, Kaori had fire powers and could blow up just about anything in sight, and Reina was stuck with the oh-so-traditional wind power. 

            " I hate airports… it's like a pathetic substitute for good-new-fashioned wing flying." Reina moaned, locking up her scooter and hurrying to the terminal. "Please, don't have left, please don't have left." She prayed, closing her eyes at the wrong time and plowing into Kaori with her cat sitting contently on her shoulder. Reina fell and Kaori didn't move.

            " Oh, ow, that hurt sooooo bad. Stop being such a drama queen and let's go." Kaori scowled, looking down at Reina on the floor, rubbing her head.

            " Oh, both of you cut your whining and let's hit it." Yukie punched in, stomping off to the terminal to show that she was serious. Reina fell over getting up and chased after Yukie with Kaori walking nonchalantly behind, the cat purring on her shoulder, as if laughing at their childish antics.

            After a whole lot of tickets searching, screaming, quarreling, and just plain nonsense, the three were finally on the plane, with Kaori's cat hidden cleverly in her fire-red hair that matched the cat's coat perfectly. Since they were all into having unnatural hair colors, Yukie's hair was lavender. After an agonizing 12 hours on the plane, they arrived sleepily in London. They looked around puzzled. There was a total lack of skyscrapers and the town was just made of tourist traps and tiny apartments. Boring. They halted a cab (by jumping right in front of it) and rode it to the hotel, where Kaori collapsed on the bed.

            " Stupid…stupid… plane… so…tired…must…sleep…" she panted.

            " Kaori, it's only 7 pm." Yukie pointed out.

            " Yeah, well it's 12 midnight in Nagasaki and that's the clock I've been going by my whole life. So there. Good night." She snorted, falling asleep right after she finished her sentence. 

            " What a pathetic good for nothing…" Reina whined.

            " I think she is right though, we should be getting to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Yukie said.

            " Big day? What exactly are we doing tomorrow?" 

            " Well, we're taking the train into town and seeing the sights." 

            " Touring. I thought as much with you." 

            " Shut up and go to sleep, baby." They both crawled under the covers (not in the same bed…you sick minded freaks…) and fell asleep, with Kaori's cat (whose name, btw, is Tsarmina)  still asleep in her hair.

            ~Next morning~

            " Dammit, Kaori, get out of the blasted shower!! You've been in there for the last hour and our train leaves in two hours!!" Reina screamed, pounding on the bathroom door. At that moment, Kaori opened the door and came out, making Reina fall right through.

            " That's what you get for pounding on the door so much." She pouted, trotting off and putting her clothes on.

            " Stupid…stupid…bitchy Kaori…gonna get you…" Reina mumbled, grinding her teeth.

            Now, after the daily morning drama, they arrived at the train station.

            " Uh… how is this supposed to work? Where are the bullet trains? The token machines? Why is this so different from Nagasaki?!" Reina cried.

            " Gee, Reina, do you think that maybe it's because WE'RE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE MAYBE?!?!?" Yukie screeched, silencing Reina instantly.

            " But…but…" 

            " Shut up before I throw you."

            " But your skinny little stick arms can't even lift me!" Reina retaliated. Yukie tapped her temples symbolically and Reina got the picture and shut her mouth.

            " Why don't we just fly there, I mean, no one here knows who we are so they can't tell. All they would have to say is 'I saw some girls flying on my way home today' How dumb is that?" Kaori said, for once speaking logically.

            " You're sort of right but I don't want to take any chances. Come on, let's try to find our train." Yukie continued.

            After walking a bit they came to the last platform, Platform 10.

            " I guess we could just take this one. It might go into town." Yukie said.

            " *Sigh* I guess it's our only option." Reina said, leaning tiredly on a barrier. Suddenly she screamed and fell through the barrier. 

            " Reina? Reina?! I'm coming Reina!!" Kaori cried. She plowed through the barrier and Yukie followed. Reina was sitting on the ground staring up in total disbelief. 

            " Wha-wha-what the heck just happened?! How in the world does a person pass straight through a barrier?!" she stuttered, finally getting dragged to her feet by Kaori. They looked behind them to see an extremely large red train with an extremely large man leading kids into it. The man walked away and Kaori snuck on the train, leaving Reina to drag Yukie along. They walked down the midsection of the train, kids sitting in seats looking up at them in curiosity.

            " You know, I'm getting a weird sort of vibe around here. Are you sure this is the right train?" Yukie said suspiciously.

            " We don't know which is the right train so the only logical thing to do is keep trying trains." Kaori explained, stepping in an empty compartment and sitting down. They sat for a while and waited for the train to move. Reina let her wings out and let them stretch since they were alone in the compartment. Kids in funny robes dragging huge boxes behind them were boarding the train by the hundreds. Yukie peered outside to see 4 red-headed boys and a redhead girl followed by a skinny boy with messy black hair and old, worn glasses hurrying onto the train.

            " Doesn't that kid ever think of getting new glasses?" Yukie sniffed. They crowded by the window to see when the compartment door opened and Reina fell to the floor in shock, forgetting to hide her wings. One of the redheads they had seen out the window was staring into the compartment, obviously at Reina's wings. Reina turned so red, it looked like her face might explode. 

            " AWWWW!!!!!!! THERE ARE DARK FAERIES* ON THE TRAIN!!!! HELP!!!" he screamed, running off. The three looked at each other stupidly.

            " Dark faeries? Is that what he came up with? Dark faeries?!" Yukie said blankly before falling to the floor laughing.

            " Isn't it wonderful to shock all the normal people till they die of fright?" Reina giggled.

            " What's all this then? Dark faeries?" came a gruff voice. They heard loud footsteps of several people approaching their compartment. Reina hid her wings and they tried their best to look innocence but Kaori kept giggling. The door opened and the same huge guy who was in front of the train leading people in appeared. " And who might you young ladies be?" he boomed, folding his arms. 

            " Uh…uh…Shimizaki Reina, sir."

            " Ishimanou Yukie, nice to meet you."

            " Satosaishi Kaori." 

            " Why aren't ya'll in yer uniform? Why are ya dressed so funny?" he interrogated.

            " Why do you have to know everything? My uniform is in my suitcase, thank you very much. I'd like it a lot if you GOT YOUR BIG SELF OUTTA MY FACE AND STOPPED QUESTIONING US LIKE WE'RE CRIMINALS!!!" Kaori shrieked, having another of her little outbursts. The big guy stepped back an inch. Everyone was afraid of Kaori. She'd often fire (with a gun or her own power) when she got mad like this so they began calling her Pyro when it happened.

            " We should have warned him." Reina nodded.

            . " Now…do you feel like leaving or do we have to show you what a real pyro can do?" Kaori sneered, going mad with power again. The big guy and the kids behind him fled in fright and Kaori settled down a bit. She sat back down and waited for Yukie to start telling her off. She was right on time.

            " Kaori!!! How could you do that?! You know how much trouble we'll get into now!! How are we…wait a minute… you said you had a uniform in your suitcase. That's not even true!" Yukie stared angrily. She hated liars.

            " What'd I do wrong?! I was only trying to keep us out of trouble! I haven't the slightest clue what uniform he's talking about!" Kaori cried pitifully. 

            " Well, whatever he was talking about, maybe we should find out where we're going and maybe even come up with a good lie about my wings. Otherwise, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Reina said, beginning to think logically (for once)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I've got a confession to make. I only made up Yukie, Kaori, and Reina's last names. The first names (Yukie, Reina, and Kaori ( I'm working with the American style)) I got from the Verbrechen Strafe OVA of Weiss Kreuz. I liked the names so much, I copied them. Sue me if ya like cause I claim them as mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ( not the OVA girls, the girls in my story. They're not the same people though. Only the same names.) Please review!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!! The little * next to faeries is since this is the spelling of the word fairies on neopets and I like this spelling better. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

3 Girls, a cat, and a magic school

Chapter 2

          Sorry I forgot to tell you guys this, but all is taking place after the events of the 4th HP book. Once the fifth one comes out, I'll probably have some amount of time pass so it takes place after that one.  I really like the new kind of ideas for this fic since I've been writing YGO since I joined fanfiction.net (though it never gets old ^_^). I'm writing chapters pretty fast since, like all of my fics, I had it pretty well planned out before I actually started writing it. When I say that, I don't mean I wrote them out and spell checked everything then typed it. That's time-consuming shit in my opinion. (This is why this is rated PG-13 ^_____^) I just have really boring classes and you guys are getting a real treat since it's the end of the school year and I'm not getting any homework and have time to write this. I reeeeeeeeeeeally appreciate reviews (Even flames… it takes criticism to do things right, right? -.-….) so submit whatever ya got to say!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Gameboy Advance SP, the song Rhythm Emotion, or anything of the sort besides Reina, Yukie, Tsarmina, and Kaori. This disclaimer lasts throughout the WHOLE FIC!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kaori came back from trying to find a bathroom to find Reina asleep from thinking so hard (yeah right) and Yukie playing her Gameboy Advance SP. She had barely flopped back into her seat when the compartment door swung open yet again. Reina's eyelids fluttered open at the loud crash of the door and she fell out of her seat when she discovered that the big ugly guy with the scraggly hair had come to pay them an all too unpleasant visit. 

          " Well, um… hello, sir…. Nice to…er… see you again." Yukie fumbled, looking unusually nervous.

          " Well, hullo, Yukie. How nice ter see ya again." He answered in all of that terrible grammar. " I came ter tell ya that I was sorry 'bout earlier. I'm sure ya just left yer uniforms in yer suitcases. You, Kaori, I'm giving detention to. Ya shouldn't be talkin' to a teacher like ya did, though I am sorry about yellin' at ya before finding anything out about you. Now, maybe, I can find something out about you." He grunted. Yukie winced every time he spoke improperly. She was a total language freak.

          " Uh…well… Wait a second— " Kaori started but the train jolted to a stop and was thrown from her seat from the abrupt stop before she could finish. The really big guy looked as if he remembered a task he had to accomplish and ran to the front of the train, leaving the trio only to stare. Tsarmina yawned loudly from inside Kaori's coat pocket, since she was tiny enough to hide in there. Kaori looked out the window to see where they were. All she could in the darkness of night was a large gloomy looking lake. " Guys, any clue where we are? It's too dark for me to see." She sighed.

          " Maybe there's a hotel around for us to spend the night in. I'm glad we brought our luggage with us." Yukie said, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a white glove with no fingers except for a cut-off one that covered about a fourth of her middle finger. There was a large shiny lavender orb in the middle. ( Think Magic Knight Rayearth gloves) She slipped the glove on and signaled for Reina and Kaori to do the same. They pulled out their gloves. Reina's had a yellow orb and Kaori's was orange. These were what they cast their magic with. They also kept little personal belongings in the orb since it contained your common little unlimited space. In this case, their luggage was in there. They crept out of their compartment when they heard people getting off the train. Once off, they walked about in the darkness to the lake and bent down to peer into it, hopefully seeing how deep it was. They all peered into it, yet none could see the bottom. Tsarmina was sitting a fair distance behind them, not wanting to get near the deep water. Reina was the first to spot something moving in the water. It looked to be a really big fish. It came closer…and closer… and closer…

( oooo….creepy ^_^) until it was about 5 feet from the surface. It raised a long tentacle and broke the surface. Reina screamed as it made a grab for her. She got up and ran, pulling Kaori and Yukie behind her.

          " That…that…thing…nearly killed me!!! I just nearly got away!" she panted and cried at the same time. Kaori was trying her novel best to hold back a huge laughing fit while Yukie was glowering at Tsarmina, who was panting over a hiss to make it sound like she was laughing.

          " Well, I take it you're the dumbest one here, going up to lake like that and expecting nothing to happen." Came an annoying voice from behind them. Reina quit her crying long enough to turn around to see who dared to say such a thing. A short bleach-blonde kid of maybe 14 flanked by two extremely dumb-looking boys was laughing quietly behind them.

          " You wanna come say that to my face?!" Reina shrieked. 

          " I'd rather not. Your looks might break my eyes if I get too close." He remarked smartly. Reina hissed and held her hand up to cast the wind on him but Yukie pulled it back down and shook her head at her, signaling that that wasn't the best idea. It was best if they kept themselves inconspicuous. Reina released her fury and walked away reluctantly. They walked until they reached the far end to the lake, which was surrounded by thick forest on both sides. 

          " Well, it seems the only way we can cross the lake is to fly. Maybe there's a place for us to stay over there." Yukie commented. Reina was only walking in circles, as if thinking and looking around too. She saw the other kids getting on a boat. Just as she was considering getting on too, the kid with the messy black hair and glasses ran up to her, wearing an unusually happy smile.

          " Come on! There's extra room in our carriage, you can ride to the other side with us! Hurry, we have to get back before they leave." He said, grabbing Reina's hand hastily and running off with her and Yukie and Kaori came curiously behind. They came to a line of carriages and the boy pulled Reina into the one at the very back. They climbed in and sat down in the carriage, which was comfortably large. " My name's Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Ron and Hermione." He said pointing out a red-headed boy and a bushy haired blonde. The two waved courteously. " What are your names?" he looked intently at Reina. 

          " Uh…well… I'm Reina, and this is Kaori, Yukie and Kaori's cat, Tsarmina." She pointed to each person/animal in order and Tsarmina purred in greeting. " This is kind of an awkward question, but, how did you get a scar of such an interesting shape on your forehead? You couldn't have gotten it from just a fall." Hermione gasped and Ron's eyes widened considerably. 

           " You don't know? How could you not know?!" Ron said in total amazement.

          " Hey, don't blame me! I just met him! How am I supposed to know?" Reina whined, sounding offended. " What are you, famous or something?" 

          " You must not be from around here. Where are you three from anyway? I don't remember seeing a lot of people with your hair colors around here." Harry commented politely. Before they could answer, the carriage came to a halt and Yukie leaped out faster than she should have and somewhat stumbled. The other two followed suit (without the stumbling) and raced off without a backward glance.

          After 15 minutes of rigorous fleeing, they stopped and rested under the shade of a tall cedar tree. They were deep in the forest now.  

          " I think he likes you, Reina." Yukie smirked. 

          " Back off, Yukie. I didn't ask him to come up and drag me over to his carriage. I wanted to stay unnoticed." Reina stuck her nose into the air.

          " Well, right now maybe we should be exploring the forest and see if there's some kind of abandoned cottage or something. That'd be convenient." Kaori interjected.

          " Let's get moving then." Reina said, starting off. They walked on for about an hour without seeing anything but trees, mountains, and more trees. Yukie had gotten into humming Rhythm Emotion while Kaori tried her best to ignore her and keep going. Right when they thought they'd never make it out of the forest alive, they spotted an extremely large castle-type building in the distance. They raced toward it and heard singing and chatter coming from inside, as if there was a party going on. Reina crawled into the bushes, conveniently placed just below a window, and peered in. There were four long tables, each loaded with kids, age raging from about 10 to 17. There was also a smaller table at the front, at which were seated adults. 

          " Looks like a party. They're all wearing funny clothes and eating some tasty looking food. I'm getting hungrier just watching." Reina whined, licking her dry lips. 

          " Do you think we should sneak in and investigate?" Kaori suggested. Her first thought always had been some stealth operation. 

          " Well, as long as we don't get caught. Let's go." Yukie agreed reluctantly. They crept to the front door, which looked to be about 30 feet tall and solid gold, and threw themselves against it. It took all three of them digging their heels into the grass and pushing to get it open just enough for them to slip in. They padded silently down the hallway until Kaori tripped and screamed. She covered her mouth and got up to see what she had fallen over. She looked back just in time to see a large door to their right pull in a doorstop that it seems to have pushed out to make Kaori trip. The door giggled and Kaori growled while Yukie gasped. She, of course, had never seen a door trip someone on purpose. 

          " You damn door! How dare you! Who do you think you're messing with?!" Kaori said madly, keeping her voice low enough so no one else could hear her though it expressed all the anger she had. The door continued to giggle. Yukie saw that something was wrong. She looked closer at the door and saw that it was indeed a ghost laughing, not the door. 

          " Kaori! It's not the door! It's a ghost in front of it! He did it!" she cried. 

          " Yeah? Well that ghost is gonna pay!" she said. She held her hand forward and prepared to cast a spell. Yukie was too late to stop her. She dove behind a corner as Reina did and Kaori yelled:

          " Mystic Inferno!" 

          The door was blasted to pieces and Kaori was left with a dumb look on her face, as if she had just realized what she had done. This particular door happened to lead to the hall where the adults and kids were having their party.

          " Kaori!!! You dimwit! Now look at what you've done!" Yukie hissed in a whisper of a voice. She was still behind the corner and Reina was cowering in fear of what trouble they'd be in. 

          " Kaori? Kaori! What're we gonna do?!" Reina cried desperately. 

          " RUN!!" Kaori commanded. They jumped out from behind the corners and ran but Yukie wasn't fast enough. Dumbledore rose and held out a wand and cast a petrifying spell on her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

          " Yukie!!" Reina cried, horrified. She ran to her friend's side while Kaori stood ferociously in front of them, fire radiating angrily from her body as she shook with fury.

          " Who do you think you are?!" she shrieked, her shrill voice echoing throughout the hall. " You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" she held her hand out once more and all of the adults rose. Just as she was about to fire, Harry jumped up from his chair and jumped between them. " Harry? Don't get involved! This is my fight!" she yelled, trying to push him away. 

          " No! We can talk about this! Put down your wand!" he yelled to Dumbledore. He obeyed and sat down wordlessly. " You too, Kaori. Where's your wand?" 

          " Wand? What's a wand?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

          " What? You don't have a wand? Then how—" he began his interrogation though did not get to finish since Dumbledore beckoned for him to sit down and for Kaori to come forward. All of the kids began whispering and looking at her jeans and tank top, as if they had never seen such clothes before. 

          " Well, well. It seems we have an unexpected guest. Do not be afraid, children. I am quite sure she means no harm." Dumbledore said, sweetly smiling down at Kaori, who did not return the smile. " Would you mind telling us who and your friends are, dear?" 

          " I'm Satosaishi Kaori, they're Shimizaki Reina and Ishimanou Yukie." Kaori answered, holding a cold grudge in red eyes. Tsarmina hissed dangerously at her feet and Snape glared at her.

          " Well, those are interesting names. Where are you from and what are you doing here, little girl?" Snape growled. 

          " You had better watch who you're calling 'little girl', mister. I'm one of the oldest ones here. I'm from Nagasaki, Japan and I came to London on vacation and ended up here by accident." 

          " Muggles aren't able to get in here. How did you get in?" 

          " Muggle? What the hell is a muggle? I've just about had it with your name-calling! The only thing you are allowed to call me is Kaori. Anything else is gonna get you in deep trouble." 

          " A muggle is a non-magical person, you idiotic child." 

          " IDIOT?! You did not just call me an idiotic child!! The only one who's acting childish is you! And I'll have you know that I'm anything but 'non-magical'. If you'd like a demonstration, look at the door." She pointed in back of her. The rubble from the destroyed door was still smoking. 

          " You have no wand and are completely out of uniform! What are you doing here?!" his voice rose considerably. 

          " She told you, we ended up here by mistake." Came Yukie's voice from behind. " We were looking for a train into town and aren't used to such low-tech train stations and Reina fell through a barrier and we took the train here, not knowing where it went. We walked through the forest until we came to your castle. We snuck in since we thought we could sneak some food but a ghost tripped Kaori and she got mad and blew the door to pieces." Everyone's eyes widened at the lengthy explanation. " Now, could you explain to us where we are?" she asked, politely bowing.

          " This is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore explained simply.

          " Uh… did you just say 'school of witchcraft and wizardry'?" Reina asked, dumbfounded.

          " Yes." 

          " That's what I thought… ok… that has to be one of the most bizarre things I've ever heard." Reina responded. "Hey, wait! I've never exactly heard of there being any magic schools in Japan. How come there's one in England?! Anything England can do, Japan can do better!" 

          " Such arrogance in a small child." Snape commented rudely. 

          " One more time, mister! I'm warning you! I'll show you that we can do anything better! Choose an event, any event. Make it decent though. Can't have any stripping contests." Reina smirked with a wink and a few giggles arose from the older boys. 

          " Quidditch!" yelled a voice from behind Yukie. 

          " What?" Reina asked in disbelief. " What language are you speaking?" 

          " Quidditch! It's a game! If you think you're so much better than us, so play us in our own game!" the voice belonged to Fred Weasley.

          " Oh yeah? You're on! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but you're on!" Kaori challenged. 

          " Now now, it's a bit too late to be playing any games. We should all retire and decide what to do in the morning. Ms. Kaori, you and your friends may stay the night here. I'll have some dinner brought up to you as I am sure you're hungry." Dumbledore smiled.

          " Well, arigatou gozaimasu old man. You're not as bad as I thought. I promise not to blow anything apart…until tomorrow." Kaori grinned. She helped Yukie up and they trotted off to find someplace to sleep. Though before they were out the door, which was flooded by leaving students, Reina stopped short and turned back around.

          " Uh, sir? Is it all right for Tsarmina to stay with us as well? No one here is allergic to cats, are they?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

          " It's all right. The cat may stay as well." Dumbledore replied. 

          " Ok." The three chorused and hopped off, Tsarmina still hissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, yeah, not as good as the first chapter, I know. I was planning to make this chappie much longer, but whatever. Still trying to get the rest of my fics updated but it's not easy to get 6 fanfictions updated in a week! Ciao for now!


End file.
